Struck by love
by SkinsFan2106
Summary: Percy is the manager of a hedge fund and Annabeth is his assistant. The pair will find themselves in a tangled up romance that has consequences. Thalia and Luke are traders at the hedge fund. Kept in a rivalry that takes a turn that they both don't expect. Inspired by Skins Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106 and I am back with a new story! After watching the 7th series of Skins I got this idea. I'm currently working on Skins it and my Catching Fire PJO style story will be coming out very soon, so this story might take a long time to get is a Thaluke and Percabeth Story. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Songs**

**Eet by Regina Spektor**

**Clarity by Zedd **

**Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven **

**You found me by The Frey**

**Day too soon by Sia**

**Start again by Gabrielle Aplin**

**Castle walls by Christina Aguilera ft. T.I.**

* * *

**Portrayals**

******Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**********Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**************Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

******************Jake Able as Luke Castellan**

* * *

_Was this bad? He was my boss. He was also human. He had human emotions. Human desires. He had real feelings for me. I didn't want money. I didn't want anything from him. I just fell for him. He fell for me. I promised that I would never love again. I broke that promise. How did it ever come to this? How did he become attracted to me? How did I become attracted to him? We were so different. He was from Venus and I was from Mars. How did I ever get involved with Percy Jackson_

* * *

_No, this isn't right! We are enemies. We compete on who gets more money in the year. That's our relationship. Nothing more. 'Then why is he kissing you?' the voice in my head yells. I don't know! When I met him we wanted to find out who was the best trader. Why was I here? Why was he kissing me? Why was I kissing him? I love him! Wait, no I don't! Do I love him?! Maybe I did love him? Maybe I had fallen for him and I didn't know it until now. I hope this won't kill me in the future._

* * *

** ~ Annabeth's POV~**

* * *

_Ring! Ring! _I picked up the phone and said the usual

"Cerberus Asset Management! My name is Annabeth, how may I help you?"

My name is Annabeth Chase I'm 23 years old and currently working at a hedge fund as a receptionist and a assistant. I was an assistant for Perseus (Percy) Jackson. He was also the Manger of this company. And it was no secret that almost every woman in this building fell for him. I didn't I've never had any conversations with him and he only needed me to make copies or get him coffee. He was pretty good looking though. But there were rules: no relationships with anyone in the workplace.

"Annabeth I just wanted to remind you that I'll be there in thirty minutes to have that meeting" said the voice on the other line. It was Mr. Campbell. The owner of the Fund of Funds company.

Crap. I forgot to cancel the meeting. I had to ask someone to take my place. I run to my best friend and fellow receptionist Thalia Grace. Thalia was also my roommate.

"I need you to take my place in the meeting!" I say frantically

"Why?" She asked

"I forgot to cancel it and I need to finish making copies that started yesterday"

"Who is the meeting with?"

"Mr. Campbell. The owner of Fund of Funds"

"Got it. Don't you worry I'll take care of it"

"Thank you"

"You owe me big time"

I smiled and walked to the copy room to finish the copies.

* * *

It took a half an hour for the copies to finish, but finally they did. I gathered up the copies and walked out of the copy room. On my way out I crashed into someone and the papers fell to the floor. I sighed and began to pick up the papers. The person helped me.

"I'm so sorry" said a voice. It was a male voice

"It's fine" I replied

"No, I should have looked where I was going"

"Please, I'm a klutz. And besides your not the on in three inch heels"

We shared a laugh. Our hands touched and an electric current ran through my arm. I looked up and a pair of ocean colored eyes looked with mine. This person had Dark hair, a nice smile and was very good looking. It was my boss: Percy Jackson.

* * *

** ~Percy's POV~**

* * *

I usually don't get nervous around girls, but this girl was drop dead gorgeous. Golden hair with light brown layers that made the color so vivid, sparkling eyes that changed from light grey to blue, full shell pink lips, rosy cheeks, and a face that I knew I wouldn't forget. We stood up at the same time and exchanged nervous smiles.

"Thank you" she says while tucking her bangs behind her ear

"No problem. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Percy Jackson" I say as smoothly as I could

"Oh, I know...I mean I-I know who you are because I-I'm your assistant"

"Oh, so your the mysterious women?"

"I didn't know I was such a mystery"

"Well, I thought Rachel was my assistant"

"Well, everyday Rachel tell me to do things for you"

"I can believe that. You dropped copies that I told Rachel to make"

She looked down nervously and tugged on the sleeve of her cardigan. Maybe she would be more responsible than Rachel? I felt weird around her. Like as if I already knew this girl.

"Is something wrong?"she asked

"No, why" I asked

"You were staring at me"

"I'm sorry. I just feel like-"

"I've met you before"

"At least you feel that way too"

"I'm sorry I have to get back to work"

"Wait! Listen, I'm sorry about you doing Rachel's job. You've been really hard working, so please take the rest of the day off"

"Your serious?"

"Yes"

Her face lit up like a child opening a brand new toy on Christmas morning.

"Um, thank you" she said with a radiant smile.

"Just as long as you put those copies on my desk tomorrow morning" I replied

"What about Rachel?"

"She won't be here tomorrow, because I want you to be my new assistant"

"Will I get a raise?"

"Not a very high one"

"I'll take it"

She walked off to her desk leaving me alone.

"Wait I didn't get your name" I said as loud as I could, but she already was gone.

* * *

**~Thalia's POV~**

* * *

I was confident.I had done enough research to know what today's meeting was about. And from being born in London, one of the busiest company cities in the world I had knowledge about the trade business. Mr. Campbell treated me to lunch where the meeting began.

"Mr. Jackson and I have discussed fund of funds before, but he never was really interested. What is his sudden interest?" Mr Campbell asked

"Well, he probably was being nice, but we've noticed that you've been having a low liquidity issue"I stated

"Really?"

"Really. and if my research is correct your company will downsize and you'll need some money to fall back on"

"Tell me more"

And so it began. I was able to keep up an interesting conversation until the meeting was over, but when I got back to work Mr. Jackson wanted to see me in his office.

* * *

"What were you thinking" asked

"I was helping out my friend. She forgot to cancel the meeting so I took over" I said smugly

"Who's your friend?"

"Annabeth Chase"

"Who's that?"

"Your assistant"

"Mr. Campbell liked you"

"Well, he is our new client"

"Thalia, I usual don't do this, but I want you to mange Mr. Campbell's funds"

"You want me to be a trader"

"Only for one client"

"Do I get a raise?"

"No"

He took me to my new desk where I met Luke Castellan.

* * *

**~Luke's POV~ **

* * *

There was no way this new person would beat me. Thalia Grace was not what I expected. She looked like a beautiful mesmerizing women, with short dark curls, bright blue eyes, and light patch of freckles, and a cute smirk on her face. But the truth was she was nothing but trouble. The first day she worked as a trader our rivalry began

"So your the new girl?" I asked her when she took a seat at the desk next to mine

"What if I am?" She said smugly

"How did you even get this job? You we're a receptionist right?"

She gave me a stare that sent a chill down my bloodstream. Her eyes flickered, as if lighting was flashing through them.

"How does this concern you?" she asked "I don't even know you name"

"I'm Luke. Luke Castellan" I replied

"Thalia. Thalia Grace. Anyway, why does my old job as a receptionist concern you?"

"Well, being a trader is hard. Sometime's you don't make any money, Talia"

"It's Thalia!"

"Whatever, anyway don't be upset when you don't make any money in the beginning"

Thalia rolled her eyes crossed her arms against her chest, and shook her head slowly. She obliviously wasn't impressed.

"Please, I can make as much money as you" she snorted

"Is that a challenge?" I asked

"Yep. I bet that I can make more money than you"

"Your on, Grace"

"Bring it, Castellan"

* * *

**~Third Person POV~**

* * *

This is where the story starts. Percy and Annabeth will tangle themselves in a new world of adulthood and discover the consequences of there new relationship. Thalia and Luke are unaware of where this rivalry will take them. They will figure out that your worst enemy might and up being the person you care about the most.

* * *

**Like it? Write a review please! =) This story might not get updated ASAP, so I hope you guys can wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106 and I am back with a new story! After watching the 7th series of Skins I got this idea. I'm currently working on Skins it and my Catching Fire PJO style story will be coming out very soon, so this story might take a long time to get is a Thaluke and Percabeth Story. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Songs**

**One day by Trading Yesterday**

**Sink or Swim by Tyrone Wells**

**Everything you want by Vertical ****Horizon****  
**

**Sad, beautiful, tragic by Taylor swift(Annabeth's Dream)**

******You, my Everything by Ellie Goulding**

**Start Again by Gabrielle Aplin**

**Begin Again by Taylor Swift**

**Treacherous**** by Taylor Swift**

**All too well by Taylor swift**

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

* * *

_~Two months later~_

Being an assistant for Mr. Jackson was a lot more better for me. The raise I got helped pay bill and Thalia's job help pay the rent for our apartment. My routine was simple: get up, get ready, go to work, do what your put to do, have lunch, go back to work until your shift end, go home, do more work after dinner, get ready for bed, go to sleep, and repeat the routine the next day. Okay, maybe my routine wasn't that simple. I got along with my boss just fine. We had regular conversations, but the feeling that we felt like we knew each other still remained between us. It was uneasy

After I finished making copies that morning, I went back to Mr. Jackson's office to see what else he wanted me to do. I found him attempting to organize his filing cabinet. I set down the copies and organized the filing cabinet for him.

"Annabeth, what would I do without you?" he asked

"Sir, you wouldn't be able to run this place without me" I said with a laugh

"Your probably right"

I went back to organizing and tried to avoid eye contact. I couldn't describe it, but every time our eyes met little electric currents flooded my bloodstream. We were only friends, nothing more.

"Annabeth?" he asked I look over to my right and Percy was

"What? I asked

"You can call me Percy"

"Why?"

"Well, I call you by your first name. I'd like to think it's only fair"

"Whatever you say, Percy"

Percy looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. I guess we were actually friends. I finished organizing at asked him what else I could do. He took me by surprise and asked

"Could you stay here? I need someone to talk to"

"Sure" I replied

I spent the next two hours or so talking to him. It turns out that we went to the same high school together. Maybe that's how we knew each other? Although that was clarified when I had a strange dream that night.

* * *

_~Annabeth's dream~_

_I was sixteen years old. I was lying on the grass in the park. My hair was brown then and it was down to the middle of my back. I look over to my right and see Percy, who is lying next to me and smiling._

_"Do you worry about next year?" I asked_

_"I try not to" he replies_

_"Percy, we both know that it'll-"_

_"Don't"_

_"I'm just trying to face reality"_

_"Well, I don't want to. I just want to focus on you and me"_

_He leans closer to me and gives me a kiss._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~_

___The scene changes to when I'm seventeen. I holding on to a heart locket Percy had given me two years ago. I race to the top of a tree where he stood stood._

___"What is it?" I asked_

___"I got accepted to Stanford" he says with no smile _

___"Percy, that's great!"_

___"I'm not going"_

___"What?"_

___"I'm not leaving you"_

___"Percy don't"_

___His eyes were pleading with me, but I couldn't stop him from going to college. It would be selfish. I loved him too much to be selfish. I want him to do something for himself._

___"Go to Stanford" I replied_

___"No" he hisses_

___"Percy, I can't let you stay just so you don't leave me"_

___"I love you, I don't want to leave you"_

___"We knew this was coming"_

___"I know, but I've made up my mind"_

___He grabs me face ans kisses me, but I shove him away_

___"Stop it" I say while tears fill my eyes_

___"Annabeth" he says _pleading

___"Your going to make this harder than it needs to be. I love you, but I want whats best for you"_

___"You're whats best for me"  
_

___Tear steam down my cheeks. I wanted him to stay. I wanted him to be with me forever, but we knew this day was coming and I knew that I wanted him to get a good job and have a good life. Even if that life didn't include me._

___"Listen to me!" I sobbed "You are going to Stanford. I want you to stay, but I'll only ever be in your life in memories. I'm sorry"_

___"So, this is it" he _whispers

___"I guess it is_

___"No, I won't have that"_

___I grab his face and kiss him. After I say goodbye one last time before I run away crying._

___~End of Dream~ _

I wake up with a gasp and wipe the sweat off the back of my neck. None of it was a dream. All of it was memories. I open my nightstand and pull out the heart-shaped locket. I open it and inside of it is a picture of us. This is how I knew him? How did I not know this sooner? One thing was very clear. Percy and I did know each other and we were more than friends.

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

I took a jog on Saturday morning. Work was hectic and the weekends were the days where I'd have a clear mind. I jogged through central park and that's when I crashed into Annabeth. She was coming around the corner and I didn't see her.

"Hey" I greeted

"Hello" she greeted back

"What bring you here?"

"Just shopping. What about you?"

"I'm just getting some exercise"

"I see"

"Do you want to jog with me?"

"Actually, I'm very busy so no thank you"

"Okay. Don't forget about the party on Friday"

"I won't

Before she left I saw the heart-shaped locket around her neck. The same one I had given a girl once when I was sixteen. That's when I realized. Annabeth was my Annabeth. The same girl who I feel in love with and broke her heart when I was high school. And the problem was that I never moved on from her

* * *

**Like it? Write a review! The next chapter will continue with Thalia and Luke and then I'll go back to Percy and Annabeth. The story will pretty much go in that order. Stay tuned kids! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106 and I am back with a new story! After watching the 7th series of Skins I got this idea. I'm currently working on Skins it and my Catching Fire PJO style story will be coming out very soon, so this story might take a long time to get is a Thaluke and Percabeth Story. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Songs**

**Misery Business by Paramore**

**You Know I'm no good by Amy Winehouse **

**Light 'em up by Fall out Boys**

**Wonderwall/Boulevard of Broken dreams by Green day and Oasis  
**

**Decode by Paramore**

**Disappear**** by Cary Brothers**

**Don't you worry child by Swedish house Mafia**

* * *

**~Thalia's POV~**

* * *

I have had it with Luke! He was made me feel like a fool for the last time! Let me start from the beginning. I was looking over the papers for the meeting. I sat at the desk with my highlighter in my hand. The numbers were jacked up. Someone had done something wrong. Even though I was against Luke, he had more experience than I did. I took the papers over to him. He looked up at me with his shining blue eyes. Gave me a crooked smile and said

"Don't worry I'll take care of it"

Little did I know he would do something so mean and low. I sat in the meeting room bored. I was tugging at my sliver charm bracelet not paying attention at all. All of a sudden I snapped my head up when I heard Luke tell Mr. Jackson

"The numbers are all screwed up"

He had taken what I discovered and acted like he found it. I was furious. I went up to him after the meeting and confronted him.

"What the hell was that?" I asked

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You took credit for what I found! What is the matter with you?"

"It's called business, babe"

"Don't call me_ babe_!"

He laughed. How could a person be so mean?! My blood boiled in my veins. I was mad at him. He was taking our rivalry to a new level. I had to get even. I was going to get payback and I knew how. I would make him fall in love with me and when the time was right he would get his heart broken.

* * *

I got dressed the next day in a black cardigan, a navy blue lace strapless top, black heels, and fishnet leggings. Annabeth straighten out my hair and then I was perfect. I was ready to put my plan to work. Before I left for work I saw Annabeth looking through her high school yearbook. Why was that yearbook so significant to her?

"What's with you and that yearbook?" I asked

"You wouldn't understand" she replied

"Okay, who's the guy?"

"Well, Percy and I used to date in high school"

"Percy?"

"Mr. Jackson and I are on first name basis"

"Oh. Why is it important that you used to date?"

"I think he know who I am. I promised myself that I wouldn't-"

"I'm sorry I'm still not seeing the problem"

"Forget it

I left the apartment and walked to work. I ready for my plan to start. I was ready for a little thing I'm good at: revenge.

* * *

When I walked into work and it was nothing but stares from all the men in the building. Luke defiantly notice mean. He almost fell out of his chair. My plan was possibly working. I watch Grey Leverson funds. I watched to numbers on my screen drop.

"Luke" I said concerned

"What's up?" he said casually

"Grey Leverson just went down 2 point million. What do I do?"

"Figure It out"

I waited until the numbers were extremely low. I picked up the phone and said:

"Hello. Id like to buy 15 thousands shares in Grey Leverson"

I put down the phone and everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luke asked

"Just watch" I say with a smirk

"I've never seen someone attempt financial suicide"

"Just watch"

The number went up. Everyone just watched in amazement. Luke just sat there amazed while everyone else was arguing about how they could have done that. My first big sale and it happened days before the party.

* * *

**~Luke's POV~ **

* * *

I don't know how Thalia did it but I was impressed. Although in a few days would be the office party. Every 2 month we have a party to celebrate the success we made over the months. Thalia had only made one big sale. I felt sorry for her, but a bet was a bet. I went outside to have a cigarette. I was sitting on a stone planter box smoking when I heard a voice say

"Mind if I have one?"

I looked up and saw Thalia. She was smiling down at me. I hand her a cigarette and she pulled out a lighter. She sat down next to me while we smoked.

"Congratulations" she hissed

"On what?" I asked

"You won this time"

"There's always next time. I'm impressed. You made a major sale today. Even I couldn't do that when I first started working here"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're really smart Thalia"

I swear. After I said that she was blushing. She gave me a smile and I smiled back. Did we really have to be rivals? I'll admit what I did to her was mean, but I wonder if this rivalry was for the best.

"I'm going to beat you next time" She said with a confident smirk

"We'll see" I said back

"Yeah right"

"When did you get so cocky?"

"Whenever there's a cute guy around and on Tuesdays"

"So you think I'm cute?"

"No, it's Tuesday"

I laughed and put out my cigarette. Thalia seemed to act more friendly toward me than usual. It was almost like she was flirting. I highly doubted that she had any interest in me.

"Are you going to the party on Friday?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm going why?" she replied

"Just wondering"

"It seemed like you were going to ask me out"

"I don't think you would want me take you"

"You could take anything if you want it enough"

"I guess that's true"

"We'll, I have to go finish work"

"See you"

"I'll see you at the party"

"What?"

She gave me a wink and walked into the building. Did she just ask me out? With Thalia everything was a mystery. Was she messing with me? Maybe she was trying to distract me from doing my work so that she could beat me. Well, two could play at this game.

* * *

**Like it? Write a review. I hope you guys really like this story. My Catching Fire story will be out soon. Stay tuned kids! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106 and I am back with a new story! After watching the 7th series of Skins I got this idea. I'm currently working on Skins it and my Catching Fire PJO style story will be coming out very soon, so this story might take a long time to get is a Thaluke and Percabeth Story. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Songs I'm listening to**

**The mess I made by ****Parachute**

**Stay the night by Zedd ft. Hayley Williams**

**Near to you by A fine Frenzy**

**Let her go By ****Passenger**

**Both of Us by B.o.b ft. Taylor Swift**

**Forever and Always by Taylor Swift**

**Say something by A Great big World**

******Your Kisses by Daughter **

* * *

**~ Percy's POV~**

* * *

_I was certain that Annabeth had been my old girlfriend. I remembered everything about us. I'd met Annabeth in High school. I was 15 and she was 14. I was in a grade above her. My best friend Grover Underwood introduced us. Annabeth was the nicest and most beautiful girl I met. Her hair was brown and it was cut to the top of her shoulders. We had a lot in common. She was really smart and she always saw the good in others, even me. After 7 months of being friends I got the courage to ask her out. _

_The first time I kissed Annabeth was the most strange and marvelous moment. I was practicing for swim class for swim class at night and Annabeth had came to watch. She was always fascinated at how I could swim so fast or how long I could hold my breath underwater. After I was done practicing i sat at the edge of the pool next to her. _

_"How can you do that?" she asked_

_"What? Swim?" I asked confused_

_"No, how can you swim that much and not get tired?"_

_"I just like to be in water. When I'm in water all of my stress goes away. It clears my mind"_

_"I wish I had something to clear my mind. It seems nice"_

_"Well, what's the thing that's crowding your mind?"_

_"You"_

_"What?"_

_Annabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. I wasn't getting what she was hinting at. _

_"Your the thing that's crowding my mind" she exclaimed_

_"How am I crowding your mind? That doesn't even-" I was really confused at the time_

_"Just shut up and kiss me"_

_We both began to lean forward. My eyes began to close slightly. Annabeth closed her eyes at the last second and then we kissed. I had butterflies in my stomach. I wanted to kiss her again after that. __When we began dating it was the best time of my life. I finally felt like I had a connection with someone as great as Annabeth. There was always the complications because of our grade difference, but we never really worried about it. We never broke up and when we had fights we'd make up right away. When ever she cried I always said_

_"Alright, whose ass am I kicking?" _

_She'd laugh and forget all about her troubles. During the summer we'd spend everyday together. In the summer everything was peaceful. I gave her the locket on our first Valentine's Day. When Annabeth and I were both seventeen we spent the night together at one of the vacation homes her family had. We were in love and we thought nothing could break us apart. The day I got accepted to Stanford was the day it ended. She wanted me to live my life, but I wanted to stay with her. She ended it so I could live a good life. Here we were again. I wanted her again._

* * *

As usual I got a ballroom at a hotel for the party. I hired a DJ and asked Annabeth to call a caterer for the food and drinks. The party was one of the best. Everyone was either eating, getting drinks, talking, or dancing like there was no tomorrow. The ball room lit up with strobe lights and colored lights. It seemed more like a club than some ballroom at a hotel.

I was getting a drink when Annabeth approached me. She looked amazing. Her blonde hair was straighten and her eyes seemed to glow with excitement. She wore a sliver dress and rippled down her body like a water fall, sliver heels, she carried a small purse, and around her neck was the heart shaped locket. She wore the same makeup she wore everyday. She still looked stunning.

"Hi Annabeth" I said brightly

"Hi. This place looks really amazing" she replied

"So do you"

She laughed "Thanks. You look nice as well"

"Thank you. I have to go make a speech. Save me a dance?"

"Sure"

I went next to the DJ and grabbed the microphone. The DJ turned off the music and everyone's attention turned to me. I locked eyes with Annabeth, who was giving me a smile. I took a deep breath and said

"I want to thank you all for your hard work. I know times are tough and I know a lot of you have been through a lot, but you guys are able to succeed at work. We've made the biggest sales during the past few months. Because of you guys we've made a lot of money. Thank you again for your hard work"

Everyone applauded and the music began again. I found Annabeth walking through the crowd. She was going toward the exit. I wanted to know why she was leaving. I pushed my way through the crowd and followed her. I followed her to her house.

* * *

I knocked on the door to her apartment. She answered it and looked really surprised to see me. I had no clue why I was really here. I just wanted talk to her. I felt like I needed to talk to her.

"Hi" I greeted

"You... remember?" She asked breathlessly

"Yes, I remember you. Us"

"Percy, we ended that a long time ago"

"No, you ended it. I didn't have a say in anything"

Annabeth was getting frustrated with me. I didn't mean to upset her, but I meant what I said. I didn't have a say in our breakup. Maybe I was crazy? Maybe this was a long shot? But I needed her. Not just to fetch me coffee or sort paperwork, or make copies. I needed her because she made my life easier. She made me happier.

"You knew why I had to end it" she replied harshly

"I wanted to stay. I had a choice. You made that decision for me! Do you think that I wanted to studied business?!"

"You have a successful life! You wouldn't have had that if you stayed. You live in a penthouse. You live an amazing life. This is you life! It will never include me"

"It is! Your my assistant!"

"And your my boss! That's all we'll be. We can't do this again. That was the past. That was over"

"Then why are you still wearing the locket I gave you?"

Annabeth stood there speechless. Here I was. I was giving her my heart. She acted like she was over it, but her wearing that locket said a different story. I knew she still felt something. She just wasn't admitting it.

"You have everything and you want someone as useless as me" she said in a small voice

"Your not useless" I replied

"You have a good job, a roof over your head, nice clothes, and all the money you can have. Isn't that enough?!"

I cupped her face in my hands. A tear slipped down her face. She began to shake her head 'no'.

"None of that will ever make me happy. You were always the thing that made me happy" I replied

I leaned closer to her and kissed her. She pushed my chest, but I still continue to kiss her. Even though she was pushing me away I could feel her kissing me back. Annabeth successfully shoved me away and scowled at me. Her hand lashes forward and she slaps me across the face. I stare at her shocked. I guess I probably deserved that.

"You're still impulsive?" she whispers

"Annabeth, I know you still feel something too" I replied

"I think you should go"

"Annabeth-"

"Just go"

Annabeth closes the door and I just stand there in the hallway. After what seemed like twenty minutes I leave and go home with a heavy heart.

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~ **

* * *

When I shut the door, I collapse and sit on the floor. I feel my eyes start to water. I can't stop the hot tears from rolling down my face. I get up and walk to my bedroom. I sit down on my bed and pull out a yearbook, a photo album, and a box of mementos. As I look through these things I continue to cry.

I find a letter he had given me once. He sent Grover to give it to me. As I read the letter I smile at the memory. It reads:

_**Dear Annabeth,**_

_**I had a great time with you Saturday. **_  
_**I hope we could go there again.  
You must be worrying about next year.  
Don't worry I promise that everything will be okay  
I'm sorry that I'm not there.  
I have to go to some stupid college interviews.  
When I get back I'll spend all of my time with you  
See you soon**_

_**-Percy**_

I put the letter away and continue to look through the box. I find a dried rose that he gave me when we went to prom and the photo we took before we went to prom. I pick up the photo and look at it. I put the photo back and close the memento box away.

I open the photo album and look through my pictures. All of them were of me and Percy. Percy was fascinated with cameras when we were in high school. He had several. Some of the were as old as the 1950's or 1970's. He would always take pictures of me. I was his test subject. I was always awkward when it came to pictures, but I did to make him happy.

I turned on the radio and listen to the music. The song brought tears to my eyes. It made me think of what I'd just done

_~Song she listens to~_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'll be the one, if you want me to.  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you._

And I am feeling so small.  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all.

And I will stumble and fall.  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I will swallow my pride.  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
And anywhere, I would have followed you.  
Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
Say something...

_~End of Song~ _

I was wrong. Percy was right. I did still feel something for him. I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't know if I could even be with him again. I didn't want to say goodbye again.

* * *

**Like it?! Write a review! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106 and I am back with a new story! After watching the 7th series of Skins I got this idea. I'm currently working on Skins it and my Catching Fire PJO style story will be coming out very soon, so this story might take a long time to get is a Thaluke and Percabeth Story. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Songs I'm listening **

**All this time by One Republic (story's theme)**

**I see fire by Ed Sheeran **

**Skin or Swim by Tyrone Wells**

**Stop and Stare by One Republic**

**Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine**

**All the right moves by One Republic**

**The Heretic by The sound of Animals Fighting**

**Set Fire to the Third bar by Snow Patrol**

* * *

**Portrayals**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase**

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Jake Able as Luke Castellan**

* * *

**A.N I didn't want to keep people in suspense about Percy and Annabeth or not do something About Thalia and Luke so I'm making this chapter about all of them. Enjoy! ;) **

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

Going back to work might have been one of the hardest things I've had to do. Annabeth didn't come into work. Thalia told me that she was sick and couldn't come to work today. At the end of the day I considered going to her place and checking to see if she was okay, but that might have been a bad idea.

All I had with me now was a heavy heart. I went to a cafe to get something to eat and I saw Annabeth. She was sitting at table by herself I walked in the cafe and sat across from her

"Let me guess, I'm fired?" She replied

"No, but your going to be working overtime tomorrow" I replied back

"Seems fair"

"Annabeth-"

"Percy-"

We looked down and stayed quiet as if we were waiting of the other to say something.

"Stay here" I said

I went over to the small stage and picked up the guitar. I only knew one song and I hoped it would try to express how I felt. Before I knew it the music started and the words flew out of my mouth

_~Song he sings~_

_Caught in the middle of a crossfire_

_Lost my balance on a high wire_

_Trying to figure out what to do_

(Annabeth stares at me curiously. She probably doesn't know the song or remembers it)

_Pushed to the edge of my reason_

_Everywhere around me it's treason_

_I don't want to do that to you_

(Annabeth smiles. She crosses her arms and looks at me)

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky _

_Are we going down or will we fly?_

_This could be a shipwreck on the shore_

_Or we could sail away forevermore_

_This time it's sink or swim, sink or swim_

(Annabeth laughs and begins to clap)

_Hearing the song in your laughter_

_A melody I chase after_

_No one else has done this to me_

(Annabeth's smiles starts to slowly fade. She's trying to figure out something)

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky_

_Are we going down or will we fly?_

_This could be a shipwreck on the shore_

_Or we could sail away forevermore_

_This time it's sink or swim, sink or swim_

(Annabeth picks up her purse and gets up. She's going to leave)

_Take a deep breath_

_No more time left_

_This is what I thought I wanted_

_Why am I afraid?_

(I'm singing every word louder than the other as she begins to leave. I'm pleading, but she's gone)

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky_

_Are we going down or will we fly_

_This could be a shipwreck on the shore_

_Or we could sail away forevermore_

_This time it's sink or swim, sink or swim_

_~End of Song~ _

People are clapping, but I don't care. I pay for my food and run out of the cafe. Annabeth is already gone when I'm outside. I'm too late. Everything was a long shot anyway.

* * *

When I'm home I lock the door behind me. I take off my jacket and hang it in the closet. All I have now is a heavy heart and it was made out of stone. I feel like a hole has been punched inside me, somewhere so deep that I can't find it.

I sit in my apartment all alone. I just watch tv with the empty feeling in my chest. Annabeth had made it clear, whatever we had was in the past. I was even starting to believe it. Maybe I should have just listen to her. She was probably right as always

I hear a knock at my door and get up to open it. When I do Annabeth is standing in the doorway. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. Her long golden hair is a mess and dangling around her face. She's wearing a black trench coat over a pale yellow cotton blouse and a pair of skinny blue jeans. Around her neck is the gold locket. She's never looked more beautiful.

"Hi" she whispers

"Hi" I whisper back

"Can I come in?"

"Of course"

I step aside for her to come in. She smells like lemon soap and strawberries. I close the door and face her. We smile at each other.

"This is a nice place you have" she replies

"Thank you" I say with a crooked smile

"You live here all alone?"

"I was thinking about getting a pet. Maybe a cat or something"

"Oh"

"Listen, about what happened at the cafe I'm really-"

"No, it's fine. I actually liked it"

"You did?"

"Yeah. Your really talented"

"Then why were you crying"

"Because I started thinking about you and me, and I came here to do something"

"What?"

Annabeth rushes toward me and wraps her arms around my neck. When we kiss I can't do anything, but kiss her back. She did feel the same for me

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

* * *

I didn't care if the earth imploded itself. All that mattered was that I was in his arms. I was happy to feel his arms around my waist, his body against mine, and his lips pressed against mine. Our lips were like dancers. They traced each other and followed each other. After what seemed like hours, we broke apart. We were breathing heavily. His breath brushed against my face and neck.

"That was...nice" Percy said breathlessly

"That's all I get? Nice?" I asked

"I think you could do better"

"Is that a challenge"

"Yes"

I grab the collar of his shirt and push him against the wall, but he turns he turns us around so now I'm the one who is against the wall.

"Feisty aren't we?" he says with a laugh

I scowl at him and tangle my hands in his hair. I pull his face closer to mine and we kiss. I never understood why I did this at the time. I kiss him unlike anytime that I have before. He's kissing me back with the same passion that I'm giving him. I stop kissing his throat when he tries to unbuttoned my jeans. I move away from him and stare at him curiously.

"Hold on, Seayweed Brain. I didn't sign up for this" I say completely out of breath

"Sorry, I got carried away" he says with a small laugh

"Not your fault. I almost lost it myself"

"You okay?"

"Better than okay. How was that for you? Still nice?"

"No, it was...better than nice"

"Good, that's what I was going for"

He laughs and moves us away from the wall. I give him a smile and hold the locket in my between my fingers.

"I remember the day I gave that to you" he says while brushing my neck with his fingertips

"So do I. I remember a lot of things" I reply

"Annabeth"

"Yeah"

"I want to pick up where we left off"

"So do I, but how will we spend time together. We can't at work because if people find out they'll think I'm a gold digger and you know the rules"

"We can spend time together on the weekends"

"I guess"

"Great, then it's settled"

I give him a kiss and say

"I have to go"

"Okay" he replies

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'll be waiting"

"Your such a dork"

"I know"

I leave Percy's apartment with my head held high and a smile on my face.

* * *

**~Thaila's POV~ **

* * *

I should have guessed that Luke was onto me. Luckily I was a good actress. I started the day as usual. I got dressed, ate breakfast, went to work and tried to make as many sales as I could.

I could help, but feel that Luke was up to something. I didn't think much of it at the time. At lunch I found Luke outside at the stone planter eating. I got myself a sandwich and a soda and walked over to him.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask with a smile

"No" he says with the same smile

I take a seat next to him and begin to eat my lunch.

"You know we don't have to be entirely enemies" I reply

"Yeah, I know"

"Luke, what's wrong?"

"Thalia, cut the act. I know you're trying to trick me so you can win"

I wasn't going to let this stop me, so I made some fake tears and made my voice as sad as possible.

"Wow, are you so much of an self-absorbed prick that you can't handle it if a girl likes you" I said through fake sobs

"Thalia-" he says softly

"Fuck this. I don't want to play this game anymore"

I get up and leave knowing that he'll come around.

* * *

**~Luke's POV~ **

* * *

I'm a total jerk. Just say it. Why was a such an idiot? I guess I wasn't used to girls liking me. Maybe I liked Thalia back? I don't know? I hated myself for hurting her. Before I went home I picked up some take out for dinner. That's when I ran into Thalia.

"Hi" I greeted

"Luke" she said sully

"Thalia wait"

"What?"

"Let me but you some coffee. Please"

"Fine"

I take Thalia to a diner and buy her some coffee and a blueberry muffin. We sit in silence for a while.

"Thalia, I'm sorry" I apologize

"For being a jerk or for being an idiot?" She hisses

"I probably deserved that"

"You think?"

I let out a small laugh and give her a smile

"I don't know much about you. Besides the fact that you like blueberry muffins" I admit

"Then ask questions" she muses

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"No, that's over the line"

I laugh and she gives me a small smile. At least we were getting somewhere

"Sliver. My favorite color is Sliver." She answers

"Mine is gold" I reply

"What's your favorite band?"

"Coldplay. Yours?"

"Paramore"

"You like me?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Because I'd like to be your friend before I decide whether or not I feel the same"

"Agreed"

We sit there for thirty minutes telling each other jokes and talking about ourselves.

"I have to go" she says after a few minutes

"I'll see you tomorrow" I reply

"Sure thing"

Maybe this friendship was better than a rivalry.

* * *

**like it? Write a review? Sorry this took so long. I got a kindle for Christmas and I'm still getting used to it. Stay tuned kids! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106 and I am back with a new story! After watching the 7th series of Skins I got this idea. I'm currently working on Skins it and my Catching Fire PJO style story will be coming out very soon, so this story might take a long time to get is a Thaluke and Percabeth Story. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Songs I'm listening **

**All this time by One Republic (story's theme)**

**I do by Colbie Caillat**

**Hometown Glory by Adele**

**Never say never by The Frey**

**Hero by Enrique Iglesias**

**Bright lights and Cityscapes by Sara Barellies**

**Love by Daughter**

* * *

**Portrayals**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase**

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Jake Able as Luke Castellen**

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

* * *

I knew things were complicated and I would be seen as a slut if people found this out. Was this bad? He was my boss. He was also human. He had human emotions. Human desires. He had real feelings for me. I didn't want money. I didn't want anything from him. I just fell for him. He fell for me. I promised that I would never love again. I broke that promise. How did it ever come to this? How did he become attracted to me? How did I become attracted to him? We were so different. He was from Venus and I was from Mars. How did I ever get involved with Percy Jackson?

Every weekend I spent it with Percy. At work we had to act like there was nothing between us. We barely went out because we feared that someone from work would see us. I wanted to go out with him, but I had to accept the fact that there were risk that shouldn't be taken.

I woke up feeling happy that it was Friday. I got dressed in a pale blue silk top, jeans, my navy blue jacket, and black high heel ankle boots. I did my makeup and went to kitchen and got myself some leftovers from dinner for lunch. I grab my purse and leave my apartment.

When I get to work I grab some coffee and muffins for me and Percy. I go to his office and he's looking through paper work. I set down his coffee and muffin on his desk and walked over to his side

"Something wrong?" I asked

"The numbers keep getting messed up" he grumbled

"I'm sure it's an accident"

"Annabeth, this has happened five times this month"

"You think someone is sabotaging the numbers? Percy seriously, who would do that?"

"Well, I hear that Luke and Thalia are having a bet"

"So, your implying that they're sabotaging each other"

"That's one theroy"

We let the subject drop. I do my job for the rest of the day. When everyone is gone Percy and I are the last people here. I grab my jacket and go into his office. Percy is shutting down his computer when I enter.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked

"Sure, I'll meet you outside" he replies

I wait outside and Percy shortly joins me. I grab his hand and we walk to his apartment. We stand outside of his door. I'm ready to say goodbye, but he grabs my waist and pulls me in for a kiss. He opens the door behind him and pulls us inside. I close the door and pull away from him.

"Was that a way of saying goodbye?" I asked

"No" he replies

"I can't stay. I have to go home"

"Will you stay for the weekend? The whole weekend"

This surprised me. I usually spent on day on the weekend with him. I never really had a good time by just spending one day with him and I always had to leave that night.

"Sure, I'll be here in the morning" I replied

"I'll be waiting" he says with a smile

I smile back and give him a small kiss before leaving his place.

* * *

When I come home Thalia is in a party dress. Her hair is curly and her makeup is done perfectly.

"Hey" I greeted before collapsing on the couch.

"Hey, why did it take you so long to get home?" She asked

"I had to finish up my paper work"

"I'm going out. Do you want to come?"

"I'm good"

"What's with you? You don't go clubbing anymore. Come on. You can meet a nice guy and he'll probably be drunk, so that's a bonus"

I couldn't help, but laugh. Sleeping with a drunk guy wouldn't get me anywhere. Let alone get me knocked up or a disease. I just smiled and said

"Go have fun, Thal. I'll be fine"

When Thalia left I got dressed in my pajamas and went to sleep. That night I dreamed of memories. I dreamed about good memories. Memories about me and Percy. Memories of us.

_~Annabeth's dreams~_

_When I was seventeen I was turning into a reckless person. Percy feared that he was causing it. I assured him that it was just a side he never saw. To be honest I sometimes had to be reckless person to see eye to eye with him. I loved it. Once hot, humid summer I took Percy to a vacation home that my parents owned. That was the night I became extremely reckless. I gave myself to him and I didn't care if I got pregnant. Percy got a little angry with me after that._

_Even though I forgot my boundaries I wanted none when it came to Percy. He just wanted me to be happy. He wanted me to be myself. I felt like myself around him. My dreams shifts. My good memories turn to bad ones. After Percy left for Standford I had a weight off my shoulders and a hole in my chest. He called, but I never answered. I knew I had to cut our ties. I didn't want to. His voicemail always said:_

_"Hey Annabeth it's Percy. I wanted to see how your doing. I'm sorry. I should have ended our relationship sooner. Maybe I wouldn't have been so broken. Anyway call me back"_

_Hearing that he wanted to end our relationship sooner punched a bigger hole. I wanted to feel again, but he took my happiness with him._

_~End of Dreams~ _

When I wake up it's 3:45 am in the morning. I'm covered in a thin layer of sweat. I fall back asleep eventually. This time all the memories are good ones.

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

_~Saturday Morning~_

When I hear a knock at the door I know it's Annabeth. She stands in my doorway looking stunning. Today she wore a Jean jacket over a strapless black floral top, jeans, books, her hair was down, and a backpack was slung over her shoulder. I would have said something if I wasn't tongue tied.

"Nice to see you too, Seaweed Brain" she says with a smile

"C-come in" I managed to get out

She laughed and walks inside. I close the door behind me as she takes a seat on the couch. She opens her backpack and says

"I figured I'd be here a while so I brought a change of clothes for myself. I also brought some flims like, _Rocky, 21 Jump street, The Hangover, Texas Chainsaw Massacre,_and_ The Great Gatspy" _

"Of course. You are a Leonardo DiCaprio fan. You made me watch Titanic"

"The only reason you liked that flim was because you got to see Kate Winslet naked"

"Not even. It was interesting to see"

"Pervert"

"Okay that's it"

I tackle her and she lands on her back. We're laughing so hard that we can barely breath. Our noses touch and our smiles fade. We lean closer and our lips brush against one another. When she kisses me, my mind goes blank. I pull myself up and wrap my arms around her waist. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

* * *

When _Rocky_ end we have no clue what to do. Sometimes dating Percy was difficult. It made me wonder if this was even going to last. Percy gets up and turns on his stereo. Slow music plays and Percy extends a hand for me to hold.

"May I have this dance" He says with a smile

"You're serious. Percy the last time we danced was at your Senior Prom" I replied

"Come on"

I grab his hand and he places one hand on my hip and I place a hand on his shoulder. When the singing starts we start to sway to the music. Percy quietly sings to me.

_~Song they dance to~_

_Would you dance_  
_If I asked you to dance?_  
_Would you run_  
_And never look back?_  
_Would you cry_  
_If you saw me crying?_  
_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_(Percy spins me in a circle slowly. He pulls me closer and I rest my head on his chest)_

_Would you tremble_  
_If I touched your lips?_  
_Would you laugh?_  
_Oh please tell me this._  
_Now would you die_  
_For the one you loved?_  
_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_(I stare into his eyes and smile at him. I don't want to stop dancing)_

_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_I will stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._

_(I don't want to let this go. I want to be closer to him)_

_Would you swear_  
_That you'll always be mine?_  
_Or would you lie?_  
_Would you run and hide?_  
_Am I in too deep?_  
_Have I lost my mind?_  
_I don't care..._  
_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_I will stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just want to hold you._  
_I just want to hold you, oh, yeah._  
_Am I in too deep?_  
_Have I lost my mind?_  
_Well, I don't care..._  
_You're here tonight._

_(We lean closer to him and our lips meet)_

_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah._  
_I will stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._

_(We begin to kiss each other more intensely. I back away when I need air)_

_I can be your hero._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_And I will stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._  
_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero_

_~End of Song~ _

We dance for hours. We don't realize how much time flew until it gets dark. We turn off the music and call for take out. We sit on the floor and eat pasta and drink Cokes.

"Where can I sleep tonight?" I asked

"I'll figure it out. If you want I could sleep on the couch"

"Percy, I don't think I'd sleep well if I knew you were sleeping on a lumpy couch"

We finish eating dinner and I ask where I can change into my pajamas. Percy tells me that I can change in his room. I have no trouble finding it. The walls are pale grey and in the center is a huge bed with silk white covers. I turn and see Percy standing in the doorway. I smile and say

"Seems terrible to be all alone in this room"

"It kind of is" he admits

I don't know what happened or what made us end up like this. The next thing I know I'm kissing him. We lock ourselves closer to each other. My legs wrap around his waist when he picks me up. I land on the silk bed and grasps his face in my hands. I break our kiss. I don't want to be alone tonight. I wanted him to stay.

"I'm sorry" he whispers

"For what?" I asked

"We shouldn't be doing this. Friends should not be doing this"

"You and I both know that we're beyond friends"

"I should probably go sleep on the couch"

"Then take me with you. Wil you stay?"

"I'm not sure I follow"

"Will you stay here with me tonight? Please?"

We look at each other and kiss again. My hands lock on his shirt and I pull it over his head and throw it on the ground. He does the same with my jacket and top. We slip off our shoes and I move myself up to the headboard. I've kissed Percy millions of times, but this time we kiss each other differently. I almost feel like this type of kissing should be outlawed in a way.

I feel like I'm in high school again. We never left each other, not completely anyways. He was always somewhere in my heart. I feel like I'm engulfed flames. My remaining clothes seem to tighten around me and suffocate me. Percy frees me from them and I do the same for him. I bring my lips to his ear and whisper

"Don't leave. Keep me like this. Don't stop. Keep my heart beating out of my chest"

"I promise I won't leave. I'll keep you like this forever if possible. I promise I won't stop. I'll keep your heart beating until the day we die" he whispers back

The words we whisper are the words we whispered to each other for what seemed like ten years ago. We never left each, not completely. Percy was always somewhere deep inside me.

Our lips travel each others skin. Memories of our relationship seem to fill my mind. Percy doesn't leave me when we finish. He holds me in his arms and we fall to sleep. I don't want to lose him again. Not now, not ever.

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

I wake up and find Annabeth right next to me. I can't help, but smile. When she wakes up I hear her say.

"I'm never going to get tried of this"

I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head. Slowly I brush my fingertips against her bare skin. Annabeth rolls over, so now she's facing me. She brushes her fingers through my hair. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Friends shouldn't be doing this" She teases

"I think we can both agree that we're more than friends" I whisper

She giggles and kisses my hand that she's holding. She seems happier whenever she's around me. Almost like she's still that bubbly fifteen year old I fell in love with. She looks up at me and bats her eyelashes. She wants something.

"Can we go into town today?" She asked

I didn't want to get caught with her, but we couldn't stay here forever. Some fresh air will do us some good. I'm sure we would be fine.

"Alright, we can go out. Just this once."

She smiles and plants a kiss on my lips. I kiss her back automatically. A childlike giggle escapes her lips when I start to kiss her neck. Annabeth was right. I was never getting tired of this

* * *

**~Third person's POV~ **

* * *

Rachel Dare wanted revenge. That's all she ever wanted since Percy Jackson fired her. She was now working as a photographer for the local newspaper. Her pay barely covered her rent. She blamed Annabeth Chase for her losing her job.

She needed something for Monday's Paper. She needed a good headline story. She needed something juicy. If she didn't get a good story she was going to loose her job. That's when she saw it.

She saw Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase across the street. They were sitting on a park bench kissing. It was wrong. It was scandalous. It was exactly what Rachel needed for her job revenge

Rachel takes out her camera and snaps as many pictures as possible. Percy and Annabeth are obviously of Rachel. They just continued being a lovely, happy couple. Rachel felt like she was getting her revenge.

Rachel finishes taking photos and leaves. She can see the Headlines now: '_Percy Jackson in a scandalous relationship with his Assistant!_'. She felt on top of the world. She knew that everyone would find out. Everyone read Monday's Paper.

* * *

**Like it? Write a review please! The next chapter is about Luke and Thalia and about what happens to them over the weekend. Stay tuned kids! :D **


End file.
